


O Poeta é um fingidor

by Laisvve



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Canon Related, Fernando Pessoa - Freeform, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisvve/pseuds/Laisvve
Summary: Kasa compara convicto seus atos a poesia de Fernando Pessoa.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	O Poeta é um fingidor

**Author's Note:**

> Finge tão completamente

"Quantas vezes a mim foi dito que era imperdoável brincar com os afetos mais profundos dos inimigos. Tais falácias sempre me ofendem como soldado, como General. 

Quem pode afirmar que jogar areia nos olhos de um adversário, acertar-lhe em um ponto já ferido ou se aproveitar de qualquer distração é tão mais valoroso do que meu modo? 

Quantas batalhas foram ganhas ao se descobrir o ponto fraco do oponente? É exatamente o que faço. Entretanto, os hipócritas escolhem ignorar. 

Quisera eu poder brindar-lhes com poesias enquanto agonizam. 

Eu não acredito que o homem é uma ilha deserta. Não. O ser humano anseia conexão. E assim como o poeta é o que proporciono.

Uma visão perturbada de relações humanas. Me sinto Álvaro de Campos.

_Não sou nada._

_Nunca serei nada._

_Não posso querer ser nada._

_À parte isso, tenho em mim todos os sonhos do mundo._

Há beleza no sofrimento, na dor e na morte. 

E é toda beleza que poderei ver em mim. 

Não podem me culpar por suas fraquezas.

Antes de abatê-los sempre os afago. É o momento em que também experimento o calor humano. 

Frações de vidas que jamais seriam minhas. Não as desejo. 

Quantas lágrimas já sequei? Quantas bocas me beijaram desesperadas, tendo em mim aqueles que perderam, aqueles que decepcionaram, aqueles que só puderam ver novamente graças a mim. 

Essa dádiva deveria ser melhor apreciada, mas de que entendem eles? 

Eu vivo esses relances como o poeta vivia heterônimos. Uma sensação de desassossego e brio.

Quando da minha partida ninguém me consolou. Eu estava certo e eles errados. Ou..? Então, talvez fosse eu a ilha deserta afinal… 

_E à sensação de que tudo é sonho, como coisa real por dentro._

_Falhei em tudo._

_Como não fiz propósito nenhum, talvez tudo fosse nada._

_A aprendizagem que me deram_

Eu morri como morrem todos: **sozinho.**

No fim somos o mesmo.

**Mas a mim ninguém pranteou.** " 

**Author's Note:**

> A ideia era abordar o sentido mais filosófico do conceito de homem isolado como ilha deserta, lá estava eu animada relendo Albert Camus e Deleuze quando me veio do nada esse surtinho na mente.  
> Acabei então com esse resultado: Misturando amor e ódio. Amor a poesia de FP e ódio ao Kasa, esse asqueroso.
> 
> Fernando Pessoa foi um poeta, dramaturgo e escritor Português, mesma nacionalidade do General Marina.  
> O título da fic vem do emblemático poema Autopsicografia  
> As partes destacadas em itálico pertencem a obra do heterônimo Álvaro de Campos do poema Tabacaria.


End file.
